dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Baby Put to Rest
Baby Put to Rest (これで最後だ!ついにベビー消滅, Kore de Saigo da! Tsui ni bebi shometsu) is the twenty-fourth episode of the Baby Saga and the thirty-ninth overall episode of Dragon Ball GT. The episode first aired on February 26, 1997. Its original American air date was July 3, 2004. Summary The battle between Goku and Baby continues on the Tuffle Planet. The possessed humans ask Golden Great Ape Baby to protect them, and Goku reveals that his power is just” the tip of the ice berg." Golden Great Ape Baby refuses to listen and proclaims that the strongest will triumph, to which Goku replies that darkness is weaker than the light, so he will win. (Right after the two finish shooting energy blast at each other they jump onto the ground, but if you look at Baby's tail it is red like a Super Saiyan 4). They begin fighting again with the Saiyans and Pan giving side line commentary. The two appear to be even matched. On the Sacred World of the Kais, Kibito Kai returns and gets Elder Kai mad at him until he says he plans on going to Earth and using the Sacred Water to free everyone, which makes Elder Kai happy to have another Kai around. Back on the battle field, Great Ape Baby declares Goku's death, but his Super Galick Gun misses because of Goku's Instant Transmission. Great Ape Baby decides to fire a bunch of energy waves at Goku, but all of the waves are pushed away from Goku by his energy causing magma to rise to the surface on parts of the Tuffle Planet. Great Ape Baby refuses to accept defeat and tries the Revenge Death Ball (where he gathers everyone negative energy into an attack), but again Goku proves to be too strong. Everyone watches as Goku takes the attack head on, and Great Ape Baby thinks that Goku has been destroyed by it because he's changed the technique to absorb Goku. Goku thinks of his friends and family and refuses to quit, so he powers up and causes the death ball to turn into a cyclone of energy which absorbs into Goku. Goku then uses the power of the Death Ball to power up stronger, and he launches a stronger form of a Super Kamehameha at Great Ape Baby. The Kamehameha Wave hits Great Ape Baby's head on and knocks him in to the ground that knocking him out. Goku then blasts Great Ape Baby's tail off transforming him back into regular Vegeta. Baby realizes he has been defeated, so he leaves Vegeta's body and decides to flee the planet so he can remain alive. Baby takes the giant ship and flees into space, but Goku launches a 10x Kamehameha at Baby's ship and knocks him into the sun destroying every bit of Baby, and ending the threat. The fighters return to Earth with Goku's Instant Transmission, and with Kibito Kai they use the Sacred Water to free Earth's populace, but they also find out some bad news. Immediately after the trio brought the Dragon Balls back, Baby utilized them when the year was not up which means the Earth is due to explode in two weeks time. Major Events *Baby is launched into the sun by Goku. *Earth is threatened by the side effects of the Black Star Dragon Balls. Gallery Babydefeated.Ep.39.GT.png|Great Ape Baby is defeated Babytransformingback.Ep.39.GT.png|Baby transforming back to normal after Vegeta's tail gets cut off Mr.SatanchasingBabyBall.Ep.39.GT.png|Mr. Satan, with Baby escaping the battlefield behind him Babymoprhing.Ep.39.GT.png|Baby turning into his adult form BabyPossesedBulma.Ep.39.GT.png|Baby trying to escape in a spaceship DragonballGT-Episode039_386.jpg|Goku firing the 10x Kamehameha 10XKamehameha.Ep.39.GT.png|The 10x Kamehameha BabyheadstowardsSun10XKamehameha.Ep.39.GT.png|Baby and his spaceship blasted into the sun Category:Baby Saga Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball GT episodes Category:Dragon Ball GT